It Comes with a Pair
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: True meaning of their program must come in pair for it to be perfect.


Title: It Comes with a Pair

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

* * *

After a total failure from his first Gran Prix, he decided to let it go and continue with what he is good at and that is ballet and dance, however the love for the ice never left him and he would do his routine over and over again when he has time and no one is watching.

However since he loved dancing the Omega who is the pride and ace of Japan in the skating world remained in his home town and decided to teach young children of their town to follow his and his sensei's footsteps, however his popularity was revived after his three students or the triplets of his best friends recorded him and his beloved cousin Shiro doing an impromptu routine on the ice with some fun Portuguese music.

'Vida Louca' blared through the speakers and the renowned and famous retired forward of the Japanese team started to do some mix of swing and jumps with his cousin Yuuri.

And because of that viral clip, they are now invited to a talk show where they are questioned on what they plan next however a certain suggestion got them both thinking, "Why not." Shrugged by the Omega.

"I'm comfortable with you." Added by his cousin.

"So why not." Again, said by Yuuri.

Which then took them to another decision where they are now training back in their home town, not yet announced but they are to surprise the public with the certain decision – it wasn't long when a huge banner was hanging by the local rink and posters around town and online adverts went viral that the cousins are throwing an ice show with their friends and a local charity game of hockey to put the town in Japan's business map.

With their friends involved, fans of the skaters swarmed and went to watch but shocked to see the Omega back in action and flawless to all his performance, total opposite of his past routines, bouncy and bubbly, happily portraying his character through his movements and his cousin is making him be comfortable with it, Yuuri is sad to know that his favorite Alpha skater is about to retire since the Alpha has lost his inspiration and felt down because he can't surprise his fans anymore.

Yuuri did his best on trying to send his message to the Alpha that he needs to continue, and with the result brought them to the present situation of Yuuri fainting at their outdoor onsen with the said slater buck naked with arms reaching declaring that, "From today on, I'll be your skating pair."

"That was a good yet scary dream…" groaned by the Omega waking up, blinking he saw a familiar figure crooning at him.

"Oh moy lyubov, please don't sleep on me again~" the Russian tried to pry by the poor Omega just gave a loud shriek, "Did I come too strong?" he asked holding the Omega's hand.

"What you said earlier?" Yuuri cleared.

"About me being your partner?" grinned by the Alpha who scooted closer, Yuuri nodded, "I mean it, I want you and me to do pair skating, your talent might not be for singles but seeing you with a partner made me believe of true love, my dear Yuurochka~" and kissed the back of his hand, Yuuri blared into blush immediately.

"I-I'll think about it, teaching ballet here made me feel at home, and my viccha-" he was cut off when two poodles gave him a tackle and happy kisses.

"Goodness, I thought our Vicchan grew bigger but he found a friend instead~" chuckled Yuuri's father entering.

"Oh my!" Hiroko giggled seeing the situation.

"Waah! Mama-san what is that?!" asked by the Russian.

"Yuuri favorite, come try!" came in with her broken English, the Russian happily tried it and instantly fell for the food and started munching it like his life depends on it.

"No wonder you don't want to leave! Your food here is divine and your home is cozy and perfect!" he then proceeded to smother Yuuri with his affections.

"Nikiforov-san does your coach know you are here?" Yuuri worriedly asked.

"About that, he might be blaring in anger by now~ but oh well~" he hummed and cuddled Yuuri who seemed uncomfortable with his overly affections.

"Ah, I'm finished with the preparation of Victor-san's room." Said Yuuri's older sister who came in.

"Really! Thank you!" said Victor and decided to stay with Yuuri for a while, Well then? What's your decision?" bounced by the Alpha.

"Can you give me time, I'm not sure about all of this, I'm not ready to go back in competitive skating." He honestly said.

"I see, but I'll remain here no matter what. I'm in my retiring days now since I lost my inspiration, I can't surprise people now, they can predict my next move or my winnings, it is boring on top, I'm tired." He admitted.

"I see, I hope in your stay here you'll find that spark back. Please excuse me, I need to rest…" said Yuuri leaving the room in a hurry.

Days passed and the Omega had been avoiding the other, when getting home he tens to lock himself in his room with his poodle and comes out to get dinner when the Alpha isn't around, until his cousin helped him with his decisions and messed up thoughts.

"Shiro?" Yuuri blinked seeing his cousin by the garden eating what seemed to be a cake in a small box.

"Hey. Anything bothering you?" immediately cutting in to chase, "Want some Brazo?" sharing his food.

"No thank you, and I know that you are aware on what's wrong." Pouted his cousin.

"Alright, the proper question is, do you need help?" with that said Yuuri breathe in sigh, "I guess you do. Any ways what do you really want?" he asked.

"Of course I'd love to pair up with him, but performing on the ice competitively isn't for me."

"You're selling yourself short, there is more in your time and so does he, you'd make a great pair, I saw him skate, he is softer than me and can carry you, he needs to build a little core but he'll manage, and you my dear cousin is a perfect Omega on ice, you interpret your movements like a song, trust me."

"Thank you, but I don't know yet."

"Then why not try it with him? Unlike you, you got more chances, while here I am, I got head trauma that left permanent, knee injury that's also permanent, broken ribs and a knuckle crack, I can't play the game I love the most, I can by means of easy games but the league, I can't. what else am I going to do? I don't want to be a burden with Mama and Papa here, my brother has a family of his own, although with my earnings and investments I guess I can put up a small business by the bay side here." He sighed and Yuuri wanted to comfort his cousin, "But you have been given a chance, a gold one, an opportunity, why? The Alpha you have been having dreamed off is offering you your longtime dream to be in the same ice as him, now you got it, would you let it go? If I were you in your place, if I have a one percent chance of having to play in the league again, I'd do it." He told.

Yuuri learned from his words, "Thank you." And gave Shiro a hug, "Van I have a bite?" with that said his cousin chuckled and gave him a bite, "Zhes ish guud!" Yuuri hummed.

"I made it." Shiro said and Yuuri chuckled.

With Yuuri's mind made up he went to find the Alpha, only to see him sulking and drinking with his father, upon approach the Alpha wailed and latched on to him and cried his agony being avoided by the Omega, Yuuri patted him and asked his father and cousin to bring the Alpha to his own bed and let him rest, Yuuri went on to his own room and smiled thinking this would be wonderful experience and once in a lifetime opportunity.

* * *

The morning later Yuuri found Victor all hangover in his room and announced, "I accept, with that said the Alpha cried in happiness, "Then let's rest for a while and I'll call Yakov!" said by Victor in excitement.

"That would be good, you rest and I'll take the dogs for a walk." He told and Victor kissed his cheek which shocked the Omega and gave him a blush.

As promised Victor did call his coach who gave an upset return but softened after hearing he doesn't want to retire yet and on the contrary he was delighted as his student may sweep another division in the process.

It wasn't long when the old coach flew to Japan with a small skater to see his charge and discuss their plans, "Welcome to Hasetsu!" greeted by Victor to his coach and his wife, together with the little boy who is throwing a little tantrum from being awaken, "Hello little Yura~" hummed Victor carrying him to his arms.

The little boy smothered his shoulder with a little discomfort cry, "Shhh…" cooed Victor trying to calm him, "He didn't get much nap did he?" asked Victor and Yakov sighed, "Figures, now let's go see Makka and her little friend~" he said as he tries to cheer the boy up.

Heading to the Onsen the coach and his wife awed at the homey business place and the bubbly people, "Yuuri?!" called Victor and immediately the Omega appeared with the poodles by his heel.

"You called?" he asked.

"Yakov and Lilia are here~" and immediately the Japanese gave a polite bow in welcome.

"Welcome to Hasetsu and our Yutopia Katsuki, please rest first and have a soak after, Mama and I prepared your rooms." The couple looked at each other on how polite the Omega is.

It wasn't long when dinner and the couple grew comfortable of the place, as they do they also warmed up with the Omega who showed them hospitality and kindness, the little boy was attached immediately and imprinted, "Do you want to try this?" Yuuri asked the boy who nodded and took a bite of his mother's Japanese pastry, and instantly the little one loved it.

"Makka shape!" he gasped seeing the cupcake that Shiro baked as well.

The next day Yakov came to speak with Yuuri who gave a shy reply about his decision and thanked the Russian for being his and Victor's coach, "At least someone shows gratitude." He said pointing at Yuuri as Victor pretended he didn't hear, Yakov sighed, "Have you both made choreography of your routine?" with that said Yuuri shied away and Victor remained quiet, "I see, then decide a theme that you both agree on and I leave both of you to make your routine, for now me and Lilia are relaxing, I heard your cousin owns a diving and sports fishing shop?" asked Yakov to Yuuri.

"He does, just call Mari-nee-chan to bring you there." Nodded by the Omega and Yakov patted him in thanks.

After the coach left, the two remained quiet for a while until Victor spoke, "I think I have one idea for out theme in mind, I know this might sound selfish of me but this is what I lack and wanted to find."

"Let's hear it then?" Yuuri gave a warm smile.

"Love and Life." Yuuri was taken aback with both words, "Love is what I lack, Life is I never had, I never had one outside skating, with you and your fun family I finally experienced one, thank you Yuurochka." Kissing the back of Yuuri's hand holding it tight with his, "Thank you."

"I- I'm glad you have found it with my family, I'm glad we can help."

"And Love, I found it with you." With that said.

"Wh-what?"

"Love is when I fell in love with your performance, it is like you were telling me there is more to me than to give up, Love is when I first met you." With that said Yuuri's eyes grew wide.

"I think you're just mist-"

"No… I know this is fast but I'll take my time and go with your pace, please." Yuuri gave up and sighed knowing the Alpha.

A week has already passed and they managed to put a routine together and Yakov approves however they chemistry wasn't working out as the Omega tends to pull, Yakov has been upset about it until he has watched Yuuri and his cousin's performance.

"I called someone for help." Sighed by the old coach, and to their surprise the former hockey MVP and legend in field came in with his blaring knee brace and knuckle cast, "Big boy here perfected his program with Yuurochka, and you both needs to polish it since this injured guy managed to do so." With that said Shiro went to speak Victor.

"Do you like fishing?" asked by Shiro out of no where.

"I don't know, I never tired."

"Great, I'll borrow this guy." Said by Shiro.

With Victor all suited up with board shorts and a long sleeved fishing shirt, Yuuri gave him a cap to protect him from the sun and some sun block to go along, Victor liked the Omega's care and his attachment to it grew even bigger.

Stepping in the CBandit sports fishing yacht, Victor's eyes grew wide as the guy own such thing, he doesn't want to even know where Shiro's money is coming from knowing he pays so much for all his treatment, "I know we're not fishing." Said Victor.

"We are, what are you talking about, I'm teaching you." Said Shiro, "Now take that rod at the side and I'll teach you to fix your hook." He added.

Hours later, "Why did you take me here?" asked Victor.

"To bond." Replied by the other.

"Really?"

"Are you comfortable with me?" asked by Shiro.

"Well, truth to be told you, were nothing but nice and patient with me. And yes I am." Smiled by the other Alpha.

"Good that means you trust me." Victor is now confused why he needed to trust Shiro, "Listen, with patience and trust you will perfect your performance, both of you doesn't lack in technichalities, both of you are perfect to be exact, all you need is trust comfort and be with one another, make him comfortable with you, you have more time to do so, I spoke with Yakov, he'll let you both bond for a week use that time."

"But when we're at home he tends to work with Mama-san or train with Minako!"

"That where I come in, I'll let you both run my small store and live in my house for a while."

"You'd do that for us?"

"Yes, you know I envy both of you, not because I lack with someone to love but I wanted to go back to the game I love, both of you have more years left to compete, while here I am not even a single percent of chance for me to go back in the ice and play has left. If I was you I'll use that chance, but since I can't and both of you has more, I'd rather help." Patted Shiro, "Trust me, being out the ice and nothing to do makes you lonely and depressed, I've been to a seclusion and shut myself down learning I'm disabled. But my twin helped me get back to normal life, with family, friends, the other things that I love, like fishing and well… let's say I like business…" he gave a wink, "Don't tell my cousin I'm the master engineer of the Walker and Hizuri group."

"Wait, you're the third party?! And having all these is because of it?"

"I'm the CEO of Scout Tactial, don't tell him that."

"Your secret's safe with me, but wow! Also thank you for helping us."

"Don't mention it, now let's try and catch that tuna earlier, I'd love to make tuna cakes and sushi with Mama later." He told and Victor went in to helping him.

* * *

As they got back, Yuuri mused as his cousin is close to the Russian, until his cousin broke the news that he and Victor are going to watch his shack and house since he needs to go in Tokyo for his treatments with his older twin brother.

Yuuri wasn't happy about the fact he can't escape the Alpha being handsy but for his cousin he'll do it.

First day of working in his cousin's shop was fun and awkward, surprisingly Victor learned easily after Shiro taught him in the yacht about the hooks to be used, rods, and reels, even the gears to be carried and to be bought for maintenance, and Victor takes care of those who purchase and Yuuri holding the cashier.

By evening they head out to Shiro's two story bay side house, two modified and lifted cars parked at the side garage, and to Yuuri's amusement Shiro really did make a huge kitchen with glass walls overlooking the Hasetsu bay.

Yuuri made dinner for two and to his wonder Victor grew a little patient with him, taking things slow and asking permission. Yuuri likes it.

Until the fourth day where Yuuri wondered his change until Victor revealed that Yuuri lacks trust on him, and Victor wanted him to be comfortable, Yuuri finally gave in and tried since Victor is taking the Omega's pace.

As the next day went Yuuri smiles more and grew comfortable with him, it didn't take long when they can converse without the Omega shying away and avoiding, they know it was a good start, however their time alone together was short when Yakov finally calls them in.

And with their first practice after their little bonding, made a big difference which surprised the old coach and approve of their chemistry, however they need to bond more, and what better way to do it is give them a permanent work in Shiro's place since they decided they wanted to help the other since the poor guy is bound by a cane after his knee trauma got worse, he was skating a few months ago but ended up with a big problem after since his knee is being worked to the ground and Yuuri felt bad for him.

"Russian Nationals is soon coming, glad both of you managed, and since the season is coming up I wanted to speak with you Yuurochka?" with that said Yuuri grew nervous of what the coach wanted, "Calm down." He chuckled, "I just want to request if my two other skaters may stay in your family home and train here with you." Yuuri's eyes grew wide in surprise but smiled.

"Yakov-san, you know you are family and yes, Victor's rinkmates are family too, so yes they may." With that said.

"I prefer this place as it is quiet and calm rather than our rink in Russia. Yes it may be big there but the eyes of the others prevents Vitya from surprising to others."

"Then I'm fine with the arrangement.

With the new arrangement Yuuri got along with the other two skaters as well.

With the news getting out that Victor jumped out from retirement dragging along from the grave the Japanese ace with him, which shocked the skating world, the Japanese fans weren't happy knowing their ace is not representing their country anymore but still supported him as their idol dreamed to skate in the same ice as his own idol.

Now with the Russian Nationals, Victor, Yuuri, the little Yuri and their company are in Russia and Victor hosted the bunch in his own home, the poodles however remained in Hasetsu in care of the Katsukis.

The media who're all excited with the Legendary skater and the Omega package he had brought, during the public training they were all intrigued with the Omega's flawless performance totally opposite with what he used to be.

When it was their turn taking off their jackets, Yuuri worn a different one since he wasn't in the Olympics but because Victor wanted to match with him and worn the same white and the Russian flag with wings, Victor is in wide grin as he hold his Omega partner close, the people around the back stage turned their heads seeing Victor in a dashing three piece tuxedo and Yuuri in an all-black leather overall spandex fitting his slim body perfectly and ornamented with silver rhinestones, a perfect embodiment of Eros.

Victor kept a hold of his waist wanting to be in character already, both stepped out the ice and the crowd started their loud cheers and squeals seeing the Alpha, but it was added with shrieks seeing Yuuri in such manner.

"Yuurochka, what are you?" asked by the old Coach.

"The tasty pork cutlet that's solely for Vicchan." He said and Victor smirked, "I am Eros that's tasty to eat." He added with is flirty voice, Victor bit his lip as his partner flipped his switch on.

"And you Vitya?"

"The young lord whose enthralled by this delicious Katsudon."

"Well said, now go get them." Both glided to their position, Yuuri went to the middle while Victor at the edge where more of his fans are, leaning on the barricade casually and giving Yuuri a dirty look.

Yuuri went to the position embracing himself sexily and looking away, when the strumming of the guitar started he waved his arms sexily he turned his head to Victor and giving Victor his flirtatious look and sent him a kiss and a wink, Victor caught the kiss and gave a lip bite, the shrieks blew the roof and Yakov was pleased with the reaction, but the skaters was more than pleased to hear the audience gets fired up.

Latin tango music with violin and guitar blared the speakers and Yuuri started the routine with his beautiful step sequence, rounding up the rink with his beautiful fluid steps like a real woman made Victor tare longingly and intense at his figure and following his movements.

After his beautiful step sequence comes Victor circling around him like he was stalking the flirtatious Eros and both making a story out of their dance, it is courtship on ice as Yakov explains, after both made a synchronized spread eagle they then leaped for a combination of triple axel and quadruple salchow, followed by another beautiful step sequence, then comes another combination but they changed it to a lift combination, Victor gained a little tri- and biceps muscle after he trained with Shiro as he can carry Yuuri for the combination throw, a quad toe loop and triple toe loop which ended in to a success.

Ending the performance with another synchronized step sequence spin, the crowd was quiet at first but later on blared in cheers and squeals as they felt hot with the love story between the lord and Eros.

Yakov has a little problem with some steps but the crowd didn't notice about the few things, the old coach sighed and called his skaters and gave them a little word about a little distant, he wanted them to be closer but it seemed the score mended their coach's dissatisfaction as the score board gave them over a hundred point.

"We'll work on it." Said Yuuri blushing.

"I know moy lyubimyy, I know." Victor kisses his hand and gave the Omega a tight embrace.

"At least you didn't make a technical mistake." Sighed by their coach, now go cool off, I'll handle the media.

With that said the potential mates went off to hide from the public and changed heading to their hotel, they had a shared room as demanded by their coach as he wanted them to grow closer, Yuuri has no problem as Victor became touchy again over time and he is comfortable with the Alpha.

The media indeed fussed over the pair and created another article of their performance but especially the hidden talent of the Omega which has been hiding all along, the internet blew with their photos together and their photo at Shiro's shop where they are sitting together taking a break with their matching couple shirts every time which created another gossip in regards to their intimate relationship, victor tends to leave it for a while his Swiss best friend started to bother him that night.

And the outcome that morning later when they went out for practice wasn't pleasant as the media mobbed the Omega, Yuuri who's feeling anxious, Victor who's not having it since he imprinted to 'his' omega and doesn't like his Omega feeling threatened and scared, he covered him with his body and gave quite a loud growl which made the Omega purr at his chest, Yakov blinked in disbelief as they were acting like mates.

The journalist looked shocked at the Alpha and assumed their confirmation between the two and let the said pair in with no trouble – after changing and covering up with their jersey jackets, "Are you alrigh?" Yuuri gave a warm smile.

"I am now, thank you earlier."

"You purred earlier, it sounds nice." Victor admitted.

"I love your growl." Yuuri as well admitted and Victor smiled.

"That means you are fine with me as mate?" with that said.

"I have been, you are a perfect one, it's just I felt you are too good to be my mate." Yuuri blushed.

"No… you are. You are precious, your family and your home." He told, "Remember, Love and Life?" with that said Yuuri smiled and finally accepted the Alpha.

Both was left to warm up and they were closer, Yakov immediately noticed and watched them, until they were called.

Revealing their matching costumes except Yuuri's baby blue and Victor's light pink (I think? I'm no good with colors I'm sorry.) They stepped out the ice.

Victor's old free skate music blared however this version is a beautiful duet, and like the Short Program Yuuri started the opening and when the duet of the singers came Victor also joined Yuuri, the piece was beautiful, the same as his program but it was more intimate in touch of feelings rather than the Eros performance, it touched the Agape as the lonely prince found his perfect pair, the song and programe must come to a pair to perfect the performance as Victor searches, now he found his destined one.

He lifts were perfect and they stayed close together, Yuuri draw closer than before as he is not afraid to contact with Victor, the loving touches and the soft smiles to each other, it creams their love and opposite from yesterday the audience were all quiet and crying from the performance, as the classical duet mixes with the emotion given.

After it ended, a standing applause was given, Yakov got a tear in his eyes and clapped his hand pleased with the performance.

With another hundred score mark broken, "So this is the power of you both?" asked by the Russian skaters who competed with the now couple – Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri in protective manner and Yuuri held Victor in his loving way.

With the performance the couple cleared the rumors and gossip when they went out and had the interview sharing a kiss in confirmation, the media went in chaos wanting to have their word but they left after when the security took control.

Later that evening for the official conference of their theme with the other skaters who will be in the competition, both smiled to each other and announced their theme, "Love and Life." Victor explained and now the Russian fans are thanking Yuuri for what he has done for Victor and for the future of their skating streak, they instantly fell in love with the Omega after his sweet admission on why he wanted to skate and his childhood dream, it was not grand as to have a gold but to skate with his idol, now mate, might not be official but both wanted to be a straight edge mates soon enough.

After the announcement, "Congrats guys!" called by a familiar voice.

"Shiro?!" bounced by the couple seeing the now chubby guy being helped by his twin brother to stand, he has a vintage wooden Victorian cane with a dragon head identical to their family's deity - it matches his all black three piece suit, and his knee has a heavy looking brace and his left knuckle has the same heavy knuckle comfort and velcro covered brace covering his wrist and up to his knuckles attached to his fingers protecting it from moving, "You look… ah…" the couple tried to be polite.

"Go on say it…" he sighed.

"You let yourself go." Yakov was the one who said it and everyone mused.

"I did it on purpose, but it's a surprise for the Christmas." He replied.

"He did it for the kids at the Ward." His brother just busted him.

"You see what I got?" Shiro showed his cane.

"A projectile that might get me the same state as you?" his minister of defense brother amusingly answered and Yuuri hid his face to his mate's shoulder hiding his laughter.

"You got one word wrong." Said by his twin.

"What?"

"Remove the might and replace it with will." With that said his brother repeats it.

"A projectile that will get me the same st- oh…" and Yuuri lost it.

" _Shiro with a fancy cane doesn't go well_." Said Victor in Russian.

" _So does being injured and grumpy_." Replied by Shiro in Russian which the others understood fully.

"Victor explained Shiro's role to their life as he was the one who helped with everything.

"Shiro!" Georgi found his friend and wanted a hug.

"Uh-uh-uh!" stopped by the other putting up his cane, "I'm not in the mood for those."

"Aww come on~" Shiro sighed and let his friend give him a hug, "How's the surgery?"

"As you may see I'm alive and good, and it went well, they placed more pins in there and it's still damn permanent."

"I see why you're grumpy, but you know what, let's go fishing when we get home!" Georgi patted him.

"Now you speaking my language, by the way, how are you and your uh…"

"I'm fine, I got over her, besides~ as your advice there's more to the see than the smelly market."

"Shiro twenty- eighteen." Joked by Yuuri and Victor.

"Shut up."

* * *

Heading back to Japan, "Where is Shi-kun?" asked by Minako.

"Ah, he went to America." Said by Yuuri who's helping around since the business bloomed after they put the place back in the business map.

"For treatment?" Minako again.

"No. he made a business deal with Ash Lynx and Vongolas." Replied Victor.

"Now I'm starting to wonder he's a tycoon." Said Minako.

"You have no idea…" the couple replied since Shiro is their main sponsor.

With their interview held in Yutopia Hasetsu where they made a sit down in the family dining, with their family and friends around, poodles and the little boy who they announce to be the next Victor Nikiforov in singles in the future is now officially adopted after they were made by his grandfather guardians or parents in the future, little Yuuri imprinted to the couple and now they are playing house in Japan and made Hasetsu their home base since it is peaceful.

The article was named, 'It Comes with a Pair' and it sell off the market immediately, their story touched their friends and fans as it was genuine love they had seek and Victor finding life with his Love – his Omega.

Storming for their first Grand Prix Yakov knows they are going to make history together.

~END?~


End file.
